La experiencia
by Shizuru Nox
Summary: Es la flor que nos gusta oler en diferentes ocasiones de la vida, para recordar, para reir... Para rememorar la primera vez, en éste caso. ADV: Lemon


La lluvia torrencial adorna las calles con sus charcos y llantos en las ventanas; las noches de otoño en Japón son bien famosas por sus lluvias fuertísimas salidas de lo que apenas eran unas simples gotitas al atardecer, gotitas que hacen un buen trabajo deslizándose, compitiendo unas contra otras en las ventanas de un departamento de quinto piso en Tokio; ventanas de una habitación que con cortinas abiertas permiten que las sombras de dichas gotas se dibujen sobre las dos amantes que luchan la una con la otra en el juego del sexo desenfrenado.

No son solo las gotas de lluvia reflejadas en sus curvas perfectas, son las gotas de sudor propias que salpican en las sábanas blancas, gotas de sus fluidos corporales, gotas de saliva, gotas de lágrimas… Incluso, una que otra gota de sangre.

Shizuru arroja furiosamente a Natsuki de espaldas contra el colchón, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre sus pantorrillas para evitarles el movimiento, mete hábilmente su mano derecha en medio de los glúteos de Natsuki, deslizando sus dedos previamente lubricados con su saliva hasta alcanzar la hendidura de su sexo, que de hecho ni siquiera precisaba ayuda de la saliva, ya estaba derritiéndose por si misma.

-¡A-ahhh! Shiz-uru…

-Shhhh- Shizuru se apoya sobre su espalda susurrando a su oído –La ley del silencio comienza ya… El que ría o el que gima, ese perderá

-N-no es… justo… sabes que en esta posición, no me…

-Shhhh… segunda oportunidad

Natsuki se mordió el labio inferior. Abrazo su almohada dedicándole diez mil improperios mentales para que le ayudara a por fin, por una vez no perder. Shizuru soltó una risilla malvada por lo bajo, se volvió a erguir y comenzó a mover su dedo índice y medio a libertad dentro de su amada. Las caderas de Natsuki comenzaban a moverse para encontrarse con sus dedos metiéndose más adentro de ella; ya a éste punto del sexo, aguantarse ya no es opción. Pues su cuerpo tiene leyes propias que sigue como le da la gana, lo único que puede hacer es justamente… Tratar de aguantar la voz.

Mientras más Shizuru entraba, más Natsuki ya estaba aprendiendo a contenerse; soltaba unos rugidos de perro por la nariz que casi, casi le daban la victoria… No aún.

Shizuru volvió a sonreír. Sacó su mano de entre sus glúteos y con la otra sujetó la melena despeinada de Natsuki, haciéndola levantarse hacia su pecho; Shizuru sostuvo el torso de Natsuki con la mano en su abdomen, acunando su rostro sobre el hombro y el cuello de la peli azul, aprovechando ese instante súbito para olisquearla la fragancia de su posesión.

Deslizó los dedos lentamente a través de los rectángulos marcados en el abdomen de Natsuki, hasta llegar a su monte y luego volver a sumergirse en sus jugos.

Un audible y agudo gemido fue la señal de la perdición; Natsuki abrió los ojos con frustración mirando a Shizuru de reojo.

-Volviste a perder…

-Es porque tú ya conoces todas mis debilidades

-No las conocería si tú las ocultaras mejor

-No tengo esa facultad animal que tú tienes de trasladar mis puntos sensibles por mi cuerpo según como este de humor en el día- Natsuki se recostó de espaldas respirando hondo

-Jajaja, pero Natsuki, algún día debiste aprender a hacerlo

-Nunca necesité hacerlo

-Ara… Así que nunca te permitiste ser tocada

-Exacto

Shizuru se recostó a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa pícara. Natsuki la miró, desvió la mirada y luego la volvió a ver. Ya conocía esos ojos… Los ojos de la curiosidad morbosa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sonrojada

-Cuéntame… Quien fue tu primera chica

-¿He? ¿Y tú para que quieres saber eso?

-Si me lo cuentas yo te diré quién fue la mía

-Shizuru… -Natsuki se giró en la dirección opuesta a la castaña

-Anda- Shizuru abrazó la espalda de Natsuki en cucharita –Si me lo cuentas te haré terminar, incluso que te corras

-… B-baka… Okey, okey… Fue en uno de los campamentos de verano de Fuuka

 **FLASHBACK**

Los campamentos de verano en Fuuka son mayormente para los estudiantes de segundo hasta penúltimo año, se llevan a cabo con el fin de integrar a los nuevos estudiantes con los antiguos; y cada que bien podía, Natsuki participaba. Era la excusa perfecta para apuntar a clases sin tener que hacer tareas o deberes, y lo mejor, ni siquiera sería en la escuela.

Los autobuses de la escuela que llevaban a los estudiantes desde segundo hasta cuarto año partieron al monte Tsukimori, hogar de uno de los templos sintoístas más grandes conocidos en ése lado de Japón, así que parcialmente sí que era una visita educativa.

El área asignada para Fuuka acampar era todo un campamento al lado de un lago; todos los estudiantes bajaron y luego de ser asignados los lados de cada clase, cada grupo comenzó a armar sus tiendas de acampar. Natsuki ya siendo experimentada en esto puso su tienda de acampar unos 7 metros más alejada de la de los demás, en un área protegida por un árbol donde el sol directo del medio día no le pegaba.

En cada campamento se sorteaba al azar las personas de segundo, tercer y cuarto año que irían a buscar las provisiones para la cena, las cuales consistían en agua, leña y de regreso pasar por un mercado en la carretera con frutas frescas.

Las elegidas fueron: Natsuki Kuga, Nao Yuuki y alguna otra chica de la que en el camino se olvidó. Chica a la cual le dejaron destinado ir a comprar las frutas, puesto que, de hecho, ya era bien sabido que… Natsuki y Nao nunca se llevaron bien.

-¿Y bien?- Habló Natsuki -¿Vas a andarte viéndome con esa cara todo el camino? Vete con la chica de la fruta entonces

-¿Se supone que no debo mirarte? Vaya, señorita popularidad nunca voy a clases tiene reglas

-Tch… -Natsuki sonrió –Quizás… ¿Envidia?

-¿De qué no le des atención a ningún hombre? Mejor para mi

Natsuki soltó las ramas de leña que llevaba y tomó a Nao por el cuello; la estrelló contra el tronco liso de un árbol, acto que obligó a Nao a tirar el agua haciendo que una buena parte de ella se derramara. Nao la miró furiosamente, aunque con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Y ahora me vas a amenazar? Debería darte vergüenza

-No pretendo ser como tu

-No lo seas; no podrías… Si te puedes poner en mis zapatos sabrás que es imposible- Espetó Nao con seriedad

-Ponerme en tus zapatos… No es interesante

La otra mano de Natsuki recorrió el muslo izquierdo de Nao hasta colarse debajo de su falda; Nao miró de reojo sin sorprenderse.

-¿A esto jugaremos? Tú me acosas y yo me asusto… Entonces ya no te molesto ¿No?

-Si quieres te rindes- Natsuki sonrió aflojando el agarre contra su cuello

-Rendirme… No seas idiota

Nao llevó el juego más allá y rodeó el cuello de Natsuki con ambas manos, separó ambas piernas dándole espacio a su mano para ir más allá de la falda. Natsuki borró su sonrisa por un instante… Pero… No. Más que nada, odiaba perder; y más si se trataba de Nao.

Nao fue una chica odiosa e irritante desde que la conoció, pero no se podía negar que en esos ojos y sonrisa cínica se esconde una chica de hecho que se cae de lo sexy; añadiéndole a esos un cabello rojo natural, estilo implacable, piernas largas y una voz seductora y el paquete está hecho. Nao bien puede comerse sola, y el deseo no se hizo esperar.

Natsuki metió su mano derecha abriéndose paso a través de las pantaletas de la pelirroja para llegar a su sexo, el cual curiosamente, ya se encontraba mojado.

-Vaya… ¿Hace cuánto venías pensando en esto, Nao?

-¿Y a ti eso de qué te serviría, Kuga?

-De nada, tienes razón.

Ahora sin inhibición alguna, Natsuki hundió los dedos entre sus labios y comenzó a frotar su clítoris lentamente; haciendo círculos alrededor de él, corriéndolo de arriba abajo. Estas leves acciones ya hacían que la cabeza de Nao cayera a descansar sobre el hombro de Natsuki. Gemía y soltaba exhalaciones profundas; esta melodía del placer era música para alguien con el buen ego de Natsuki, quien aceleró el ritmo hasta tenerla lo suficientemente mojada y sensible para meterse en ella. Las piernas de Nao tiritaron y la peli azul supo el por qué. Algo había allí dentro que por un momento opuso resistencia, pero después cedió. Los dedos de Natsuki fueron en libertad dentro y fuera de Nao, movimiento que sacaba gemidos tan altos que eran casi gritos; sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

Natsuki aferró su cuerpo contra el de la pelirroja metiendo una rodilla en medio de sus piernas, en el momento justo en que éstas cedieron y un espasmo en su interior sacó los dedos de Natsuki de ella. Un gemido prolongado, pero suficientemente corto fue lo último que se escuchó de los labios de la agobiada joven, que se colgaba de los hombros de Natsuki para no caer.

-Lo siento… No sabía que eras virgen

-¿Eres idiota? Yo no sabía que eso te importaba

- _¿Están bien?_

Era la voz de su compañera. Natsuki se alejó de Nao y recobró su postura. Ella se organizó la falda y se puso de pie contra el tronco.

-Etto… ¿Nao-chan?

-Claro, claro… Me tropecé y se me calló el agua, es todo- Nao se inclinó a recoger el agua

-Kuga-san… Su mano

Natsuki miró su mano. Sus dos dedos índice y medio estaban manchados con la sangre virginal de Nao; sonrió y volvió a ver a la recién llegada.

-Ah sí, creo que me corté –Se llevó los dedos a la boca y los lamió mirando fijamente a Nao –Me adelantaré, las veo en el campamento

Nao no le sacó la vista de encima sino hasta que desapareció en los matorrales; y aquel suceso quedó en ese tronco, en ese campamento, como una mera casualidad.

 **-/-**

Shizuru la miraba con impresión, Natsuki se sonrojó lo suficiente como para llamar su atención aún más. La mano de Shizuru viajó en su espalda dándole caricias de arriba abajo, luego de tranquilizarla para que se olvidara de la vergüenza de contar como le quitó la virginidad a Nao, súbitamente se inclinó hacia ella y le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello.

-¡AUUCH!- Natsuki se sobó el cuello -¡Shizuru!

-Jejeje kaninna, Natsuki… No me resistí

-Bueno, pues te toca… -Natsuki volteó a verla -¿Quién fue tu primera chica?

-Ah pues, fue una chica de la clase de Mai-san

-¿De verdad?

-Cuando iba en segundo año, eso sí

-Y que joven…

-¿Me dejas terminar?

-Adelante

 **FLASHBACK**

Fuuka puede ser una academia muy aburrida en los fines de semestre. Especialmente si eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, que luego de revisar los últimos reportes y documentos, finalmente era libre de marcharse a casa. Y creyó que así sería hasta que…

Toc-toc

-Adelante- Contesto con aire cansado

-Disculpe, Kaichou-san…

-Ah, Wong-san- Shizuru la recibió sonriéndole –Pasa

Nina pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Shizuru se recostó en un lado del escritorio.

-Venía a traer mi solicitud de ingreso a los dormitorios de segundo año, por error me llevaron a las de primer año

-Ah, ya veo- Shizuru tomó el formulario que le ofrecía –No hay problema, para mañana mismo lo cambiaré

-Gracias, Kaichou-san… No pensé que alcanzaría a verla, me alegra mucho conocerla

Shizuru la detallo de arriba abajo sin dejar de sonreír. Era la piel blanca y pálida, o la mirada fría y solitaria, quizás el cabello negro… O las largas piernas. En un impulso de deseo se acercó a Nina, tomando una de las trenzas que descansan en sus hombros en su mano; Nina se sonrojó sin apartarse u oponer resistencia.

-E-etto… Kaichou-san….

-¿Sí?

-Yo… no sé si esto sea…

-Wong-san- Le interrumpió

-¿Hai?

-¿Crees que pudieras guardar un pequeño secreto?

-Por supuesto

-Perfecto… -Shizuru suspiró aliviada –Será nuestro secreto ahora

-¿Secret…?-

Shizuru se acercó a Nina y la besó. Un beso muy lleno de deseo, un beso de lujuria pura. Shizuru para ese entonces estaba en la flor de su deseo por Natsuki, el cual aún no encontraba el modo de mitigar o disminuir… Y Nina, tan parecida a Natsuki en ciertas cosas, era la herramienta perfecta para descargarse un poco. Nina correspondió el beso poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de la castaña; el beso aumentó rápidamente, al punto en que Shizuru la estrujó sobre uno de los escritorios, sentándola con las piernas abiertas y rápidamente poniendo su mano contra sus bragas, mientras la otra viajó con libertad bajo la camisa del uniforme y más allá del sostén, frotando y apretando sus pezones, acción que causaba gemidos en Nina, y un sonrojo de vergüenza que bien la estaba llevando más y más al peligroso terreno de perder el control.

Apartó la fina y ya húmeda tela de las bragas y apartó sus labios para tocar directamente su clítoris; el torso de Nina dio un brinquito ante tal acción, reacción que le indicó a la castaña el patrón de movimientos suficientes que debería seguir para brindarle el mayor placer posible y así, apreciar esa satisfactoria expresión de deseo y pasión.

-Ka-Kaichou-san… N-no…

-Llámame Shizuru si gustas

-Shi-zuru-san… -Gimió en su oído muy cerca

Shizuru mordió el cuello de Nina del lado derecho, al mismo tiempo que los toques en su pecho y sexo aumentaban rápidamente. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y pronto sintió como la cadera de Nina arrojaba erráticos movimientos; en el justo momento del clímax, los labios de Shizuru aprisionaron los de Nina, ahogando el que seguramente sería un gemido que hasta Kioto escucharían.

-Shizuru-san…

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… Bien… -Respiró Nina organizándose su falda

-Me alegro… Espero que te haya complacido

-No se preocupe- Nina agachó la cabeza sonriendo –Bueno yo… Me voy… Ya sabe dónde encontrarme, cuando guste

-Ara, que agradable invitación de parte de una hermosa chica- Shizuru miró sus dedos cubiertos por la lubricación de su acompañante –Lo pensaré seriamente

-Muchas gracias… Y… nos vemos

Con la cara roja como un tomate, Nina se marchó. Shizuru se tomó unos instantes más para oler el fantástico olor agridulce de su ahora ausente acompañante y luego, solo limpio sus dedos en algún pliegue discreto de su falda. Incluso habiéndose saciado, todo lo que deseaba era a Natsuki… Natsuki y nadie más.

 **-/-**

-¿Lo ves, Natsuki? Se puede tomar el cuerpo de una chica sin robar su virtud

-Ah, pero la virtud de Nao no me interesa- Natsuki sonrió despreocupadamente –No soy tan amable como tu

-Y eso me aseguró que Nina-chan volviera a mí un par de veces más

-Bueno, bueno, yo no soy buena para conservar ligues, lo siento

-¿Y qué tal eres conservando novias?- Shizuru abrazó su espalda

-Novia, querrás decir… Eres la única novia que he tenido- Natsuki la miró sonriendo sobre el hombro –Pero hasta ahora creo que serás la única y la última

-Eso es tan tierno viniendo de ti

-Ay vamos… -Natsuki cubrió su cara roja con la almohada

Shizuru sonrió; se detuvo a mirar las curvas pálidas y teñidas con un leve rubor rosado de Natsuki, en algunas secciones adornadas por una fina capa de sudor superficial; se incorporó hasta quedar con los labios a la altura de la espalda, donde comenzó a descender con los labios separados, dejando escapar apenas la punta de la lengua para trazar líneas ondulantes en las curvas de la peli azul, que ante tal acto se estremeció.

-Shizuru… ¿Qué haces?

-Marcar mi territorio

-¿He?

-Porque eres solo mía ¿No es así?

-Claro que si, baka- Natsuki sonrió sin mirarla

-Recuérdalo… Porque nunca te dejaré escapar…

Natsuki suspiró sin dejar de sonreír. Ya estaba bien acostumbrada a que Shizuru fuera insanamente posesiva, al grado de mostrar incomodidad o cambio de humor solo con sentir el aroma de otra chica en la ropa de Natsuki, incluso si ese aroma era el de Mai o de Mikoto; Shizuru se hizo alguien que defiende a su mujer con uñas y dientes, y por eso a menudo se asegura de dejar mordidas, arañazos o chupetones en lugares a propósito visibles del cuerpo de Natsuki… Y a ella no es que esto le haga gracia, pero la habilidad de Shizuru para aprovechar el clímax del orgasmo para dejar estas marcas es casi criminal.

Pero con estas condiciones, e incluso la naturaleza de sus primeras experiencias sexuales, es que se aceptan mutuamente, e incluso aprenden cada día a amarse un poco más; después de todo… ¿Quién dijo que hay que ser tal para cual para que nazca el amor?


End file.
